Myles Bots Series
by crocodiletears379
Summary: An unexpected group is selected to stop a ruthless cult from their plans to assassinate specific targets for their own personal gain. Will they learn to trust each other in order to help stop the Mark from their plans to destroy the planet.
1. Meet Leonardo

In New York City, a man with evil intentions is seen with a case and a variety of men while four turtles are seen hovering above him. However, they are actually heading towards a pool and splash in it to the amusement and joy of a black girl. They eventually come across an unknown mutant and two humans who also turn out to be mutants. "So, you guys from Jersey?" the blue turtle asked much to the red one's annoyance. The turtles and mutants begin fighting each other. "You just had to ruin cannonball day..." Leonardo said to the evil villain. The villain retaliated by slashing something...anything... "My swords..." Leo said in dismay. When the swords were slashed, they begin sparking and as a bubble was created, Leo and his allies can only watch as he is seemingly vaporized. "LEO!" Raphael shouted in dismay and despair.


	2. Meet Mavis Dracula

During Mavis' 118th celebration party, she and zing Johnny kiss in front of Dracula much to his dismayed anger. He then angrily teleports to in front of Johnny saying, "How could you?! After I shared my pain with YOU?!" to a defensive Johnny. Johnny tries to defend himself with Mavis replying "Dad, it was just a kiss." Dracula replies "No, you're not allowed to kiss." The two begin to argue and things start to heat up. "How do you know?" "Because it just won't." "Why? Why won't it?" "BECAUSE THAT VILLAGE DOESN'T REALLY EXIST!" After that last word, the dance falls silent with even the crickets stopping their chirping. A defeated Drac then reveals his true nature and the cicrumstances in between Martha's death and the event that just transpired, much to Mavis' betrayed dismay. Worse, Quasimodo, who was frozen by Drac earlier, managed to betray Hotel Transylvania by exposing Johnny's true race creating a mass panic and sending Frank into a deep depression. "Is it true? Are you a human?" Mavis said. Johnny apologizes for his actions but Mavis shrugs it off still wanting to be with him. Unfortunately, Johnny sells Mavis out and breaks her heart in order to save his skin from Dracula's wrath. Dracula, hurt and guilty by Johnny's apparent betrayal, tries to comfort Mavis to no avail. "**THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!**" Mavis angrily condemns her father and leaves the party with Dracula's guests following suit. Soon afterwards, Dracula heads to Mavis' room to apologize for Johnny's apparent treachery. "Mavis, honey, are you in there?" Dracula said. He then attempts to talk with Mavis only to see Mavis missing. "Mavis? Mavis? Mavis, where are you?" Dracula says. Unfortunately, Mavis is nowhere to be found and what was supposd to be a depressed Mavis on the roof is really a card that says "SUMMONS" meaning that Mavis is gone, trapped in another world and with everything trying to kill her. And all the while, Dracula won't be there to stop it. "Martha, what have i done", Dracula said with immense guilt.


	3. Meet Fluttershy and Angel

dl style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; caret-color: #3a3a3a; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"  
dd style="border: 0px; font-style: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1px 24px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;""Fluttershy, your turn," Rainbow Dash says. Fluttershy attempts to conquer her teasing to no avail and wound up getting... "span style="font-style: inherit;"Um... great job, Fluttershy! You measured, uh, uh, .5." Rainbow said. "/span.5? Isn't that like... less than one?" Spike says to Twilight's annoyance as she bonks him in the head. Having enough of being tormented as a filly, Fluttershy runs away crying all the while. Rainbow then reacts "span style="font-style: inherit;"Fluttershy, wait! So some punks poked a little fun at you and you got stage fright, big deal. You aren't gonna go quit just because of that, are you?" That was it, Fluttershy decides to let it all out in one answer "/span[crying] Yes!" "But I need you!" Rainbow says. "I'm sorry, Rainbow Dash, I just [between sobs] don't have the courage right now..." Fluttershy cries as she runs to the forest. After heading to the forest, she is comforted by Angel and several animal friends. "span style="font-style: inherit;"[sniffles] Oh, thank you, but I'm afraid a couple of little acorns won't solve my big flying problem. /spanspan style="font-style: inherit;"I tried, but you should've seen those ponies laughing at me... /spanspan style="font-style: inherit;"[birds chirping] /spanspan style="font-style: inherit;"I know it's important to have confidence in myself.../spanspan style="font-style: inherit;"[badger squeaking]/spanspan style="font-style: inherit;" Yes, yes, I/spanspan style="font-style: inherit;" /spanspan style="border: 0px; font-style: italic; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"do/spanspan style="font-style: inherit;" /spanspan style="font-style: inherit;"remember. The river was swelling.../spanspan style="font-style: inherit;"[badger squeaking]/spanspan style="font-style: inherit;"...and you were scared.../spanspan style="font-style: inherit;"[badger squeaking]/spanspan style="font-style: inherit;"...yes, I/spanspan style="font-style: inherit;" /spanspan style="border: 0px; font-style: italic; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"did/spanspan style="font-style: inherit;" /spanspan style="font-style: inherit;"tell you to never give up... and to believe in yourself. You're right, my friends. I shouldn't give up. I/spanspan style="font-style: inherit;" /spanspan style="border: 0px; font-style: italic; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"will/spanspan style="font-style: inherit;" /spanspan style="font-style: inherit;"get my confidence up and show everypony that I/spanspan style="font-style: inherit;" /spanspan style="border: 0px; font-style: italic; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"am/spanspan style="font-style: inherit;" /spanspan style="font-style: inherit;"a good flyer! A/spanspan style="font-style: inherit;" /spanspan style="border: 0px; font-style: italic; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"great/spanspan style="font-style: inherit;" /spanspan style="font-style: inherit;"flyer!" Fluttershy said to the communicating animal friends. Much to her shock, she is sucked into the dimension where Leo and Mavis were also sucked into with Angel following suit. "FLUTTERSHY, WAIT!" Rainbow said in despair but fails to save her and Angel. Heartbroken, she feels guilty for causing too much on her conscience and wishes there was a way to rouse Fluttershy from the dumps./span/dd  
/dl 


	4. Meet Jeff, Felicity and Miguel and RD

Jeff was used to being in a perfectionist kind of lifestyle but things change when he heads to the bathroom and when he sees himself in a mirror and got sucked into the dimension as he screams. Meanwhile, Felicity and Miguel succeed in making Miguel an anubis king but realize that Miguel had to leave his old life behind in order to focus on power and money. "Good luck Miguel...you're gonna be a great king", Felicity said sadly. But the two were subsequently sent to the dimension while Rex Dangervest was about to save Emmet from an asteroid field but failed as he was sucked into a portal.


	5. Facing The Mark

"Ugh, what happened..." one person said. Another person confusingly chitters. "So much for Cannonball Day...", the third person said. "Ugh...the humans hate me..." The fourth person said. "Oh man, i need an ice pack for my head...wait a minute...i can talk!" the fifth person said. "F-Felicity...", "M-Miguel..." the sixth and seventh people say to each other. "Well, at least I'll be able to exist in time..." the eighth and final person says. "W-who are you guys..." Fluttershy says to the others. Angel chitters agreeably. "I'm Leonardo." Leo introduces himself. "Well...my name is Rex Dangervest, cowboy, raptor trainer and ? who can build furniture, bust heads and ? previously hidden under baby fat!" Rex said with bravado. "F-Fluttershy...and this is Angel." Fluttershy said. Angel broke the ice: "This must be a little project the humans worked on." Mavis Dracula broke the shocked silence by: "Hi, my name is Mavis Dracula and I-" "Neat intro. I'm Miguel and this is my partner Felicity.", Miguel said. "Oh, I'm...Jeff..." Jeff introduces himself. The teens then attempt to escape their maze but find that it's a game formulated by an evil cult known as The Mark. Worse, Fluttershy manages to inadventenly turn a knob that heats up the room. Luckily, everyone makes it out in one piece. The teens then head out for an ice room and find a ice block with a key in it. Rex selfishly throws the lighter out on the ice and as Jeff went out to grab it, he fell through the ice and drowned. The teens manage to escape the room and to another room.


End file.
